


Undercover

by TheSleeplessWriter



Series: Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Band, Black skinny jeans, Concert, Fanfiction, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Short Story, Undercover, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8657695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSleeplessWriter/pseuds/TheSleeplessWriter
Summary: Sherlock and John get ready to go undercover for a concert. Established Johnlock.





	

"Jaaaaawn!" A familiar voice yells from his bathroom. John runs up from the living room, concern on his face. It is completely wiped off with a humorous smile. Sherlock is forlornly standing in the center of the room, shirtless with black skinny jeans halfway up his legs. 

"What are you doing?" John asks, thinking about how childish his boyfriend's pout is. 

Sherlock takes a seat on the edge of the bathtub. "It's for a case. There have been three consecutive murders at the concert, most recently, last week. They are playing in Yorkshire at nine, and I got two tickets. We can have a date." 

He passes John his cell phone, a picture of the band showing. The four members of the group stand with ghostly white skin and thick black eyeliner. Their hair is one diagonal line across their forehead. 

"I've got to fit in." Sherlock motions to the thin hair straightener and different eyeliner pencils. "These ones don't like police."

John nods, still taking in just how different he looks. 

"Here's your clothes." Sherlock tosses John a bundle of black clothes. 

He catches the clothes just in time. "I don't know about this. These are two sizes too small." He holds up the ripped black jeans. 

"You've got to fit in. Now help me into mine." Sherlock commands. John rolls his eyes and grabs the waistband, Sherlock hopping up and down. The trousers fit like a second skin, they might as well be painted on. 

Sherlock does the same for John. In the end, they both are laughing at how ridiculous they look. Black band tees are next, again, very small. 

Sherlock picks up the black eyeliner, standing inches from the mirror. In seconds, he has already poked himself in the eye, the cheap cosmetics burning his eye. "Ah, bloody hell!" He mutters, his teeth ground together. 

"Don't laugh." He says, pointing at John with the pencil. John just covers his mouth and smothers any laughter. Black streaks down his left eye. 

"Just leave it, it looks the same as the drummer's." John advises after he sees the look on the detective's face. 

"Fine. Now you try." Sherlock has a smirk on his face as he passes John the pencil. 

"I'm not putting that shit on my eye, or anywhere near it." John remarks, pushing the pencil away, it sliding down the sink. 

Sherlock tentatively touches the hair straightener with one hand, his other on his curly black hair. John takes the straightener from his hand, gently pulling a black curl down. 

"You would burn your whole scalp." Is all he says as he carefully straightens Sherlock's hair. "I used to do it for Harry, or at least, the back parts." He finishes it off with a copious dose of hairspray. 

Soon, the famous detective has the same look as the lead singer's, or every other emo teenager from 2005. It was fun to play dress up for a day. 

"Let's go, we'll be late." John chides before giving Sherlock a long, hard kiss and smack on the arse. He was just asking for it with those jeans. It clearly excites Sherlock, evident by something stiffening against his leg. 

"Not now, after the concert." John says before going down the stairs. "You've got to catch me a murderer first."

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos, comments, and constructive criticism.


End file.
